Esta cobardia
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Kirihara y Ann se conocieron antes del partido Rikkai vs Fudomine... las cosas cambiaron para mal luego de aquel partido tan desagradable... ¿como termino esta historia? Songfic Esta cobardia


**Esta Cobardía**

Torneo de Katou, No era primera vez que iba, el año pasado sus sempais lo habían llevado a ver algunos partido, Pero este año era diferente, el jugaría en los partidos y seria el campeón, el comienzo fue normal hasta que un día, la vio pasar, su mirar y su caminar no lo pudo evitar.

**No se da ni cuenta que cuando la miro**

**Por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro**

**Que mi amor callado se enciende con verla**

**Que diera la vida para poseerla…**

¿Qué equipo es ese? – Pregunto Kirihara, No tenia idea pues no le daba importancia a los equipos que no valían la pena.

Es el Fudomine, creo que llegado el momento nos tendremos que enfrentar a ellos – Le respondió Yanagi, mientras Kirihara posaba su vista en aquella chica.

No veo que sean tan buenos – Termino de decir Kirihara para luego ir por un zumo, Al llegar la vio, unos chicos le buscaban problemas – Deberías dejar a la chica – Les dijo mientras tomaba su zumo.

¿Y quien eres tu su defensor? – Pregunto el hombre con tono retador.

No gracias, solo te lo advierto, hay mucha gente aquí – Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Seguro la conoces, ¿Y crees que por eso la voy a dejar? – Le dijo el chico mientras tomaba su mano.

Te lo dije – Con la raqueta en su mano derecha y con el zumo en la otra golpeo de forma tan potente que le pego justo en la frente, termino soltándola para irse con sus amigos de aquel lugar.

Muchas gracias – Le dijo la chica, mientras se acercaba a tomar un zumo de la maquina expandedora. Kirihara no dejaba de mirarla algo en si al parecer le gustaba

¿Gracias por que? – Pregunto Kirihara mientras le volvía a dar la espalda no quería aceptarlo pero tenia ganas de hablar con ella el resto de la tarde.

No es que lo necesitara pero igual me ayudaste – Le dijo la chica mientras se paraba frente a el y le entregaba el zumo.

No lo necesitaba – dijo con sarcasmo "_Que chica mas orgullosa_" pensó mientras la miraba sus ojos azules le comenzaban a gustar – Como quieras.

Tú eres del Rikkaidai ¿verdad? – Pregunto mientras se recostaba de la maquina.

Si, ahora me debo ir – Le dijo mientras daba un paso.

Me llamo Ann Tachibana – Le dijo la chica mientras el se iba "_¿Por qué me dices tu nombre?"_ Pensó mientras seguía su camino.

Kirihara Akaya – Le dijo mientras caminaba, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

¿Estas sonriendo Akaya? – Le pregunto Yanagi mientras lo miraba.

Claro que no, ¿ya nos vamos? – Pregunto para cambiar el tema.

Si ya nos vamos – Le dijo Yanagi mientras seguían el camino.

**No se da ni cuenta que brillan mis ojos**

**Que tiemblo a su lado y hasta me sonrojo**

**Que ella es el motivo que a mi a amor despierta**

**Que ella es mi delirio y no se da cuenta**

Los días siguieron pasando, pero Akaya se veía más entusiasmado, ya que cada vez que iban podía verla, podía siquiera toparse unos 2 min. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni ella misma sabia que el la observaba, solo una vez que se encontraron por casualidad en la maquina expandedora, donde se encontraron la primera vez, pero el no la había visto.

Hola Kirihara-Kun – Lo saludo, mientras se paraba frente a el, Kirihara no sabia si estaba bien pero sintió arder sus mejillas y se dio la vuelta.

Hola – Le respondió fríamente.

Escuche que el Rikkaidai ya paso a la siguiente ronda – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a tomar su soda.

Si – Le dijo sin más nada, para volver a andar.

El siguiente partido será contra nosotros – Le dijo la chica, y el se detuvo en seco. – No nos dejaremos ganar – Término de decir para ella darse la vuelta.

Eso lo veremos – Le dijo Akaya lo suficientemente audible para la chica.

Entonces suerte – Le respondió mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba el chico y cuando estuvieron frente a frente hablo. – La van a necesitar – Le dijo un tanto cerca, eso hizo que nuevamente Kirihara se sonrojara, pero se dio vuelta y siguió su camino.

**ESTA COBARDÍA DE MI AMOR POR ELLA**

**HACE QUE LA VEA IGUAL QUE UNA ESTRELLA**

**TAN LEJOS TAN LEJOS DE LA INMENSIDAD**

**QUE NO ESPERO NUNCA PODERLA ALCANZAR**

El partido contra el Fudomine llego y con el tal vez lo peor, el partido se llevo a cabo y Kirihara jugo en individuales 3, contra Kippei Tachibana, ella estaba allí y quería lucirse, jugar su mejor partido y mas aun contra su hermano pero, Tachibana gano el primer partido, y no supo mas, su mente se contrajo, solo pensó en ganar sin importar el precio, no le importaba que ella lo viera así, total era su forma de ser y nadie la cambiaria, al finalizar su mirada no era la misma, ya no parecía ser amigable al contrario había cambiado a desplegar odio, un odio que nadie quitaría, ¿pero el que iba a hacer? nada, ella no significaba nada en su vida, no era nadie importante, para nada, pero por las noches era diferente, al encontrarse solo pensaba en ella y en lo que había sucedido, no podía sacarse de la mente a aquella chiquilla tan imprudente.

**No se da ni cuenta que le ha concedido**

**Los cálidos besos que no me ha pedido**

**Que en mis noches tristes desiertas de sueño**

**De loco deseo me siento su dueño**

El día lluvioso, pensó que talvez no jugarían con el Seigaku su equipo contrincante para la final, pero no importo, camino junto a sus sempais para no estar sentado sin hacer nada y cuando los vio a todos ella también estaba allí, En su mente pensaba como hubiera sido el saludo de no haber tenido aquel imprudente desenlace con su "_estupido adorado hermano_" le hubiera gustado besarla en mas de una ocasión y para ser exacto dentro de sus sueños ya lo había hecho, por eso cada mañana despertaba un tanto feliz, quería hablar con ella fuera cual fuera la forma, pero lo que consiguió fue molestarla y buscar que se acercara para golpearlo pero fuera cual fuera el precio por volver a sentirla cerca lo pagaría, no importaba lo que ocurriera, la meta era volver a escuchar su voz dirigiéndose a el.

**No se da ni cuenta que ya la he gozado**

**Porque ha sido mía sin haberla amado**

**Que es su alma fría la que me atormenta**

**Que ve que me muero y no se da cuenta**

No bastaba con el castigo de haber perdido el torneo Kantou y que ella se alegrara, ahora debía tener que soportarla en el campamento para el amistoso junior, la veía a cada rato desde que había llegado, pero esa noche paso lo que no debía, se encontraron el pasillo, no quería oírla, en el descanso se había quedado dormido y tuvo un sueño no tan grato con ella, deseaba verla, besarla, tocarla y amarla como al parecer lo había hecho en sueños. Extraño para un chico de solo 13 años Pero no quiso seguir pensando más en ello porque la miro tan pequeña, ¿Tan indefensa? Si claro como la primera vez que la vio.

Espera un momento – Le dijo mientras lo miraba, - ¿Qué estas haciendo hasta ahora? – Pregunto mientras el se detenía.

Vaya tu otra vez, no me digas que pretendes vigilarme día y noche – No era una mala idea si ella lo vigilaba por lo menos sabría que esta cerca, sin embargo era un poco pesado. Pero aun así estarían "cerca"

Espera, contéstame a lo que he preguntado – Le dijo Ann con cierto tono de rudeza. Mientras el caminaba para seguir su camino.

Entrenamiento personal – Le respondió con pesadez _"¿Por qué debía responderle?, ¿quien era ella? ¿Acaso era tanto lo que sentía que no podía evadir una pregunta?"_

Si hieres a alguien durante este campamento, no te lo perdonare – Le dijo Ann mientras su mirada iba volviéndose mas fuerte

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Le pregunto Kirihara, ¿tenia alguna posibilidad con ella, todavía tenia esperanza de vivir algo juntos en un futuro? Si era así, entonces podría estar un poco feliz.

Mi hermano, Fuji-san, ¿Quién será el siguiente? ¿A quien tienes en mente esta ve…? – No pudo terminar, cada palabra rasgaba toda esperanza formada en algún momento era eso, la idea donde el era el malo y tenia un lista larga de personas a las que debía lastimar.

¡Deja de decir estupideces! – Le grito, no era lo que quiera hacer pero, no pudo contenerse, el no era malo – No soy la misma persona que era antes… - Le dijo pensando en cada palabra, pero no quería que se diera cuenta del cambio completamente su orgullo le prohibía mostrarse tal cual era y las ganas de decirle que en gran parte el cambio era por ella, por querer abrazarla – Se que idolatras a tu hermano, pero si lo haces demasiado, es despreciable – Termino de decir para colocar una gran sonrisa, la mejor que tuviera así no lo sintiera, porque debía seguir con su rostro el de siempre, el que de cierta forma, ella había conocido.

Si… si no hubieses hecho eso, mi hermano estaría aquí – Le dijo casi al borde del llanto _"¿Por qué las mujeres debían ser tan sensibles?"_ llorar no era la mejor forma, el mismo se desplomaría, debía buscar la forma de no verla llorar, y la encontró, _"Mejor molesta que triste"_

Que pena que tu querido hermano no este aquí. Ah si, se decía que tu hermano era uno de los dos jugadores mas fuertes de Kyusho ¿no? Cuando veas a tu hermano, dile que me da risa que un debilucho como el tuviese esa consideración – Termino de decir para seguir su camino, ya había conseguido su cometido, no estaba triste estaba molesta, corrió tras el como lo había hecho aquella vez, para golpearlo, y no lo logro eso le saco un sonrisa, pero se le borro en cuanto sintió caerse.

**ESTA COBARDÍA DE MI AMOR POR ELLA**

**HACE QUE LA VEA IGUAL QUE UNA ESTRELLA**

**TAN LEJOS TAN LEJOS DE LA INMENSIDAD**

**QUE NO ESPERO NUNCA PODERLA ALCANZAR**

Después de aquel día, no la volvió a ver, tal vez era mejor, aunque deseaba volver a verla, pero el destino es incierto, y no podía hacer nada contra el, solo seguir su meta y único sueño, porque era lo que siempre había deseado, su sueño de ser el mejor del tenis no lo cambiaria por una chiquilla que solo había visto poco. Aunque su corazón deseara solo verla una vez más.

* * *

Hola yo aquí con mis fics locos espero que les haya gustado, los dejos en otra ocasión nos leeremos cuídense, por cierto la canción se titula esta cobardía y es de Ricardo Arjona bye los dejo. Si les gusta dejen Review por favor para yo saber si soy buena en esto o me dedico a otra cosa ahora si los dejo bye.


End file.
